


Operation Make Spot Jealous

by tinysoftdrinkstate



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Jokes, M/M, Wow, anyway have some gay newsboys, i took a cute prompt and turned it into borderline crack, what even happened here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysoftdrinkstate/pseuds/tinysoftdrinkstate
Summary: Kim requested: "Spot and Race are both head over heels in love with each other. It's obvious to everyone...except Spot and Race. The others are sick of Race's complaining and Spot's grumpy-ness and both of their obliviousness, so they decide to take matters into their own hands. Make Spot jealous! It works...sorta."





	

Racetrack Higgins was gorgeous, and Spot was pissed off. 

That was the simplest way of putting it. Race was fucking gorgeous, and funny, and tough-with-a-sweet-side, and just the dictionary definition of too damn perfect. And Spot was pissed off because he couldn't have him. 

Well, it wasn't exactly that he couldn't have him. But it also wasn't that he didn't want to have him. It was just… well, Spot didn't know what it was. It was like a mental block, sorta. There was technically nothing stopping him from asking Race out, except for his own stupid brain. 

His own stupid brain, that, whenever he even entertained a thought about Race, would convince him that it would never happen. That Race was too good. That he would laugh in Spot’s face. That their friendship - their perfect, platonic friendship - would be ruined. 

So Spot did nothing, except sit and sulk. 

~

Race didn’t hate Spot Conlon. Quite the opposite, in fact. It’s just that whenever he thought about Spot, he had to work himself up to the truth. It usually went a little something like this:

I hate Spot.

I don’t hate Spot. 

Spot is hot as fuck. 

I like Spot. 

I am in love with Spot. 

The final step was usually to repress all of his feelings until he had to think about it again, but today, that just wasn’t happening. And Race didn’t know why, really. It absolutely had nothing to do with the way Spot’s fingers had brushed against his earlier that afternoon. It definitely wasn’t how Spot’s shirt had ridden up and exposed his stomach when he stretched that morning. And it certainly wasn’t how Race might have caught Spot staring at him over lunch with an unusual expression. Race might have called it dreamy, if dreamy were a word one would apply to Spot Conlon, and if he were sure that he was right. 

So, instead of repressing his feelings, today he had to turn to his Plan B: Whine Jack’s Ear Off. So that's exactly what he did. 

“Ja-ack, what am I supposed to do? He's too fucking perfect, and I like him too fucking much! What the fuck do I do?”

“Y’know, most people would ask him out,” Jack deadpans. 

“But then he would know how I feel!”

“I think that's kinda the point,” Jack responds. “Y’know, Race, this is the third time this week you've done this to me.”

“So?”

“So do something about it or I’m gonna kick your ass and do it for ya!”

~

“Davey I need help.” 

“I’ve got Kath on speed dial and 911 already pulled up. What's the problem,” Davey says, starting to his feet. 

“No, no, sit your big mouth down, not that kinda problem,” Spot waves Davey down, then goes back to moping. 

“Oh. Then what kinda problem is it?”

“I like Race.”

“I know?” David questions. He did know; Spot actually tells him on the regular. 

“Yeah,” Spot sighs a little. 

“So what's the issue?” 

“What’dya think I should do?” Spot asks, frustrated. 

“Hold on, Spot, I think I’ve got an idea,” Davey answers, pulling out his phone.

~

“Okay, so we know it’s time to take action, but what the fuck do we do?” Jack says, looking all too serious for the situation.

“Jack, honey, will you please calm down? This isn’t warfare,” Davey reprimands.

“Sorry, Dave,” Jack says, looking ashamed. 

“It’s fine. Now, as I was about to say, I think I’ve got an idea.” As Davey explains his plan, there are nods of assent from around the group, which includes Katherine, Sarah, Crutchie, Specs, and Romeo. 

Davey finishes with “Any questions?” and Katherine immediately stands.

“Fantastic plan, Dave, but who, exactly are we planning on using as Person A?” 

“Ah, um, well…” Davey can’t come up with an answer. 

“I know a guy,” Romeo offers. 

“Thanks, Romeo. And you’re sure he can do it?” 

“Yeah, I’ll invite him to a party next Saturday.”

“You got that everyone? Operation Make Spot Jealous is a go for next Saturday.” 

~

Spot was fuming. He’d only come to the party because Romeo and Specs convinced him, and said it would be a nice way to relax and have some fun. But he was definitely not having fun right now. 

At some point earlier that night, some random guy had just started... hitting on Race, and Race had just… had just gone along with it! After a little initial apprehension, Race had, in this order, responded to the flirting, flirted back, sat in the guys fucking lap, then started whispering and giggling - giggling! - into the other guy’s ear. 

Spot was so mad he was nearly seeing red. And what made it worse was that, logically, he had absolutely no right to feel that way. He and Race weren’t dating, weren’t hooking up, Race didn’t even know about Spot’s feelings! But feelings don’t listen to logic. (A fact that Spot very much hated). So now he was stuck at this party, watching Race get felt up by some dude. 

After sitting and sulking for longer than he’d like to admit, Spot decided to do what he did best: complain. 

“Romeo, do you not see this?!” 

“Dude, just like… go talk to him,” Romeo answered, acting disinterested.

“But what about the other guy?”

“Just… go talk, okay? It’ll all work out.”

 

“How the fuck would you know?”

“Trust me. I’ve got a feeling about this one.”

~

This… was new, to say the least. Objectively, Race knew he was attractive, but that didn’t mean that random guys would approach him at parties, or anything. At least not usually. 

But, here he was. Getting chatted up by some dude he’d just met. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it, but there was definitely a part of him wishing it were Spot, instead. 

But he crushed that part of him, because that could never happen. Not even with how unhappy Spot had looked all evening. It wasn’t pining, he was just in a bad mood. Right?

~

Spot didn’t know what to say. Literally. He decided to take Romeo’s advice and go and actually talk to Race and the rando, but he did not know what to say. 

Uh, hey, sorry to interrupt, but I’m kinda madly in love with the guy sitting on your lap right now. Yeah, like that would ever work.

“Um, what?” An unfamiliar voice startled Spot out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw it was the guy who had been flirting with Race.

“What,” Spot replies, very curtly.

“You said something,” Random Guy says, as if this explained everything.

“No, I didn’t?” Spot half-asks, confused. He definitely didn’t.

“Yeah, you definitely did. Something along the lines of ‘madly in love with the guy you’re with?’”

Shit. He said that out loud. “Yeah, well, I… uh…”

“OH LOOK IT’S ROMEO! You know what Race, it’s been lovely, but I really do gotta go! Bye!” Random Guy pushes Race out of his lap and into Spot’s arms, and bolts towards the corner where Romeo was standing. 

“Uh, hi?” Race says, still very close to Spot. 

“Hey.” Spot was nervous, though he’d never admit it. 

“Were you, uhm. Were you serious? About what you said earlier?” Race doesn’t quite make eye contact.

Spot weighs his options, then decides to go for simple and to the point, “Yeah. You got a problem?”

“The opposite.” Race leans up, and they mutually close the gap between their lips. 

All too soon into their kiss, they hear whoops and applause from around the room. At the same time, each boy puts up their middle finger, lips never leaving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; hope you liked it! Honestly I kinda just took the idea and ran with it... sorry for any weirdness that may have caused.
> 
> I love taking requests! Leave a comment below and I'll do it as soon as I can, but no guarantee about speed.
> 
> Shameless promos:
> 
> Yell with me on tumblr: tinysoftdrinkstate.tumblr.com
> 
> Yell with me about newsies and other theater: brooklynjewsies.tumblr.com
> 
> I also art sometimes! Art instagram: no.ra.co.art


End file.
